Mike Hawke
Character Appearance With skin faintly tanned by a lifetime which started under the vibrant rays of the sun - eyes which may have once held wanderlust in their blue hues has since become ambered and catlike glowing faintly even in the deepest darkness - Tall and Llithe his slender form is typically accentuated by well tailored fashionable clothes and studded leathers kept in good repair - his hair kept shorter and stylish of raven black hues and bearing a natural waviness sweeping across his facial features occasionally sweeping over one eye. Harnessed from either of his hips hang well cared for sabers which seems suitable for a combattant like him. What catches most peoples attention is that when he withdraws his dramatically billowing cloak it reveals a pair of almost prismatic wings that rise from his back. Upon his collar is adorned a pin identifying him for his particular duties for his Bloodhunter Order. Character Personality A man of a fluxuating nature his mood and personality seems almost as prismatic as his wings. Often enough bearing the masked orderly nature of the man he wishes he was and wants to be - or is expected to be - often barely containing the mood he actually feels when spurred into an idealized form. He can fluxuate in this way as though two people were at war between themselves but the two sides seem to be contained within the very soul and blood of the man. Events of Childhood Mike Hawke came from a simple enough rural background languishing in the stories of heroes and travellers the world over. Working among the simple toiling efforts of a farm in a location he doesnt typically speak of when speaking to others. He didnt seem to take a particular measure of pride in the lifestyle of which he had been brought up - with a father who was physically and verbally abusive to his choices, a mother who didnt seem to understand in the least the interests of the young man. Events of Adolescence Events of Adulthood Defining Event The understanding of the best methods and workings of using oneself to seek to better the world around themselves - a lofty and ideal goal by many standards - but when you cannot comprehend the core ideals of wizardry then the understanding of magic at its core often comes from theory. It was for that reason that Mike Hawke - one man among many - had sought out Realia, School of the Arcane which was an academy dedicated to the studies of how best to make use of magic and magical research sheltered between planes in a place out of the typical flow of time or space. Mike Hawke - one whom had taken to the ideals of the Blood Hunters charter to use the best interests to keep order in a time of chaos and provide hope where the last vestige of such had flickered and faded into the nothingness of the world. Magic which was a thing that was capable of so much if only the wielder wished to use it in such a way. Despite the disagreements between some of the blood hunters and the fey - Mike saw a great deal of potential in paths that were not what people expected of blood hunters. When Bahamuts influence had arisen the pulse arching through the leylines that lead towards the school in his place in the fey - bridging the plane between the domain where he lived and was studying and the material plane. With the pulse taking place pushing vast populations and tracts of land through time and space the the universities defenses engaged intending to protect the school from the shifting influence in favor of balance. The school whose wards would keep the school protected - sheltered - except those with a pass or a direct entry path frozen in a state of time shifting and fluxuating as it tried to seek out a viable alternative versus the absolute fall to Tiamat which was the initial most likely event. Tumbling out through the gate the defenses dropped the young man into a place that was determined to be 'Safe' as the sigil of sanctuary flickered dropping him on the beach of Mythpoint where the first defensible location had fallen. It was in this way that to shelter the male from the realization of what had occured in a semblance of immediacy had shifted and altered his immediate memories so the truth would have to be reacquired. The memories of the man are fragmented often fluxuating as though two minds were shattered like mirrors and are attempting to be reassembled amidst the courseness of his thoughts. He would however seek to operate by way of most travellers who found themselves in Mythpoint seeking sanctuary and work. (Image is temporary but by Waxanie :: https://waxanie.tumblr.com/) Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix